A LOVE AFFAIR TO REMEMBER!
by JIJI41705
Summary: HOT STEAMY SHORT STORY! MY VERY FIRST!


THIS IS A STORY I THOUGHT UP AFTER TALKING TO MY BOY-FRIEND ONE DAY!! LOL

_**A Love Affair To Remember!**_

It was a hot stormy night. The lightning was bright. The thunder was very loud. I was at home all alone. There was a hard knock at the door. As I answered it,I wondered who it could be? I opened the door. It was a friend that I've known awhile. He was soaked through and through. I asked him in. As he walked through the doorway, I could see a new expression I'd never seen before. I wanted to know what he was thinking. I told him to sit by the fire, and that Iwould bring him an extra robe. Going up to my room, I kept wondering if something was wrong? I went through my room into the bathroom. I noticed that my hot bath was getting cold.

As I turned around, he was there. He had taken off his wet shirt. I couldn't help but look at his firm, ripped chest. He glanced at the tub, then said " Oh, I see that you were busy." I told him, "It's o.k., it can wait." "Is there something the matter?" I asked. He looked blankly at me. After a long pause, that seemed to last forever. He said, "No, it can wait. I'll just sit in your room while you take your bath." I looked at him surprised. I had never been exposed, with a man in the next room. Before I could say anything, he turned to exit the bathroom. I quickly closed the door. Had he noticed how red my face had gotten? I figured it would be o.k., I mean we had been friends for so long. I got into the tub and added more hot water. As I leaned back with my eyes closed. Bubbles everywhere. I could hear breathing other than my own.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up. There he was just standing there and starring at me. I could feel myself go flush. He knelt down next to the tub and preceded to wash my back. His hands were so gentle and warm. I didn't know what to think. Then as if he had done it many times before. He reached around to wash my chest. I quickly covered myself and backed away. I asked, "What are you doing?" He just looked at me with that same expression he had when he first arrived. I wasn't really sure what it meant? Slowly he stood and reached for a towel. Then he lifted me up and wrapped me in the towel. My entire body was shaking from the unknown.

Just then he scooped me up and carried me to my room. It was as if i weighed nothing at all to him. He placed me on my bed. I looked up at him, "What are you doing I asked?" "Shh!" He said. He then leaned towards me and before I could say another word, his lips were pressed against mine. Slowly he kissed me and wrapped me in a tight embrace. Thoughts flooded in and out of my mind. He then pushed me back onto the bed. His body on top of mine. I wasn't sure if I should be scared? His hands coursed up and down my entire body. I couldn't think straight. I couldn't even see straight. There was a new and intriguing sensation going through my body. Then suddenly, he slowly pulled the towel away exposing my soft white skin.

He paused and stared at me for a long moment. He pulled me to him. I could feel his erect penis through his pants. I was very nervous. Then he began to kiss my neck. His lips so soft and moist. His mouth then found my quivering breasts. I ran my fingers through his hair as his mouth trailed kisses lower and lower. My body ached everywhere. I could feel his then naked body on mine. Before I could protest and push him away, he had spread my legs open and grabbed my wrists. He began to kiss and lick my now burning breasts. I could feel his now pulsating appendage resting on the inside of my thighs. Not sure if I should scream out. Knowing that no one was around, or would hear me over the heavy storm.

As I tried to struggle, I could then feel him slowly enter me. I gasped with fear. He slowly toyed with me. Just entering a little then retracting out. His grip tightened on my arms as his touch got rougher. Suddenly he was all the way in. I screamed out at first. He began nice and slow then preceded to penetrate harder and further. It was as if his monstrous appetite had no end. My eyes closed as he went harder, faster, and deeper. We had never been intimate before. Our bodies were now quivering from all the ecstasy that surrounded us. I couldn't help but wonder, "What am I doing?" He finally released his hold on my arms and quickly embraced me in his arms.

I as well embraced him. As the ecstasy built, my nails began digging into and scratching his back. There was an eruption that came from both of us and it seemed to never end. We were both breathing so heavy. Then he rolled over beside me. We were still clung to each other tightly. We stared into each others eyes, and looked at one an others souls. Then he leaned very close and whispered, "I love you now, I loved you before, and I always will!" I let out a deep sigh as tears streamed down my face. I had always secretly loved him!

**_The End_**

**_Fin_**

By: _**Jessica M. Carver**_

_**A.K.A.**_

_**Ji Ji**_

_**P.s. This is all fictional! I was bored and had nothing else to do! Please let me know what you think, thanx!!**_


End file.
